Various systems are known (see DE 10 2004 012 473 A1) which can be used to seal off the frame profile elements of, for example, windows or doors in building openings after the frame has been fixed mechanically in place in the opening. DE 43 07 528 A1 describes a sealing tape consisting of an elastically recoverable soft foam strip, which, in compressed form, is surrounded by a tear-open covering, to the inside surface of which the soft foam strip is adhered. The covering has a tab on the side, by which it can be torn open. The covering is also provided on its exterior with a double-sided adhesive strip, which, when the sealing tape is in the as-delivered state, that is, rolled up into a roll, is covered by a cover film. To install the sealing tape on the frame of a window or door, the cover film is first removed, and then the sealing tape is adhered to the frame profile element by means of the previously mentioned adhesive strip. This can be done at the factory. After the frame has been fixed in place mechanically at the construction site in a building opening intended for it, the covering is torn open by the previously mentioned tab, so that the soft foam strip can expand from its compressed state and press itself against the surfaces of the reveal in the building opening. As the tear-open tab projects loosely from the sealing tape, there is the danger that, when the frame provided with the sealing tape is being handled during transport and installation, the covering can be torn open unintentionally. Such would have the result of the soft foam strip expanding in the area of the tear. This would make the work of installing the frame in the opening in the building more difficult. Since the tear-open tab projects laterally from the soft foam strip, it is difficult to stack the sealing tapes after they have been wound up into rolls. Such prevents the sealing tape rolls from lying flat on top of each other making storage more difficult. It should also be noted that in many cases a seal formed only by foam tape between a frame and a reveal does not offer the required sealing properties, especially when a vapor barrier is required.
A tape-like connecting element between a frame component and a masonry wall is known from DE 10 2004 012 473 A1. This element can be adhered to the frame component and has a releasable reserve of elastic material to allow expansion in the transverse direction. On its free edge, it is provided with a permanent adhesive layer, by means of which it can be adhered to the masonry. On the side facing away from the permanent adhesive layer, it is provided with a support layer for plaster in the form of a nonwoven fabric, which is intended to ensure the adhesion to the plaster. This sealing tape is also subject to the danger that, after it has been attached to the frame element at the factory, it can be damaged during transport, because the expansion reserve projects like a flag from the frame profiles and can flutter back and forth.
A seal for a frame element in the opening of a building must often fulfill the demand that it be impermeable to vapor or that it offer other sealing properties. Neither a soft foam tape nor a film strip alone can meet these requirements.